In the case of conventional memory devices, in particular conventional semiconductor memory devices, it is sometimes common to differentiate between functional memory devices (e.g., PLAs, PALs, etc.) and table memory devices. For example, some table memory devices include ROM devices (Read Only Memory) such as PROMs, EPROMs, EEPROMs, flash memories, etc., and RAM devices (Random Access Memory or read-write memory) such as DRAMs and SRAMs.
In the case of SRAMs (Static Random Access Memory), individual memory cells consist of, for example, six transistors configured as a cross-coupled latch. In the case of DRAMs (Dynamic Random Access Memory), generally only one single, correspondingly controlled capacitive element (e.g., the gate-source capacitance of a MOSFET) is employed, wherein charge may be stored in the capacitance. The charge in a DRAM, however, remains for only a short time, and a periodic refresh must be performed, to maintain a data state. In contrast to the DRAM, the SRAM requires no refresh, and the data stored in the memory cell remains stored as long as an appropriate supply voltage is fed to the SRAM. Both SRAMs and DRAMs are considered volatile memories, wherein a data state is only retained as long as power is supplied thereto.
In contrast to volatile memory, non-volatile memory devices (NVMs), e.g., EPROMs, EEPROMs, and flash memories, exhibit a different property, wherein the stored data is retained even when the supply voltage associated therewith is switched off. This type of memory has several advantages for various types of mobile communications devices such as, for example, in an electronic rolodex on cell phones, wherein the data therein is retained even when the cell phone is turned off.
One type of non-volatile memory that has recently been developed is called resistive or resistively switched memory devices. In such a resistive memory, a memory material positioned between two appropriate electrodes (i.e., an anode and a cathode) is placed, by appropriate switching processes, in a more or less conductive state, wherein the more conductive state corresponds to a logic “1”, and the less conductive state corresponds to a logic “0” (or vice versa). Suitable resistive memories can be, for example, perovskite memory, as described in W. W. Zhuamg et al., “Novell Colossal Magnetoresistive Thin Film Nonvolatile Resistance Random Access Memory (RRAM)”, IEDM 2002, resistive switching in binary oxides (OxRAM), for example, as described in I. G. Baeket. al., “Multi-layer crosspoint binary oxide resistive memory (OxRAM) for post-NAND storage application”, IEDM 2005, or phase change memory.
In the case of phase change memory, an appropriate chalcogenide compound (e.g., a GeSbTe or an AgInSbTe compound) may, for instance, be used as the active material that is positioned between the two corresponding electrodes. The chalcogenide compound material can be placed in an amorphous, i.e., relatively weakly conductive, or a crystalline, i.e., relatively strongly conductive state by means of appropriate switching processes, and thus behaves like a variable resistance element, which as highlighted above, may be exploited as differing data states.
In order to switch the phase change material from an amorphous state to a crystalline state, an appropriate heating current is applied to the phase change element, wherein the current heats the phase change material beyond the crystallization temperature thereof. Alternatively, the electric current can be fed through an external resistive heater in close proximity to the phase change material in order to heat the phase change material beyond its crystallization temperature. This operation is sometimes called a SET operation. Similarly, a change of state from a crystalline state to an amorphous state is achieved by application of an appropriate heating current pulse, wherein the phase change material is heated beyond the melting temperature thereof, and the amorphous state is obtained during the rapid cooling process thereof. This operation is sometimes called a RESET operation. The combination of SET and RESET operations is one means by which data can be written to a phase change memory cell.